


Guilt of a Universe

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Art, Butt, Consensual spanking, Corporal Punishment, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Guilt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Punishment, Redeemed!Jasper, Redemption, Spanking, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tags Are Hard, Therapy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, guilty Steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: Steven was doing better. A lot better, actually. He was. But he was still having a few guilt issues, so his therapist suggested an...Unconventional method to try to ease them. And there was only one person (er, gem) he could trust to help him and keep it a secret.(Formerly titled “Gem Guilt”)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Guilt of a Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, quick explanation, how this works is that after traveling for a few months, Steven didn’t find a place that felt right to settle down and went back to Beach City to resume living with the Crystal Gems (but they added an extra bedroom for him so Greg could still live there), so here we are.

_“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Miss Saccharose?” “Please, Steven, you can call me Bexie.”_

_Steven chuckled._

_“Right, sorry. But is that really what you think I should do?” “Well, it’s unconventional, but I have a lot of patients who say it works wonders for them. It’s up to you if you want to try it, though I do recommend it. Just ask someone you trust if you can.”_

The teen took a deep breath and looked down at his phone, the conversation he had had with his therapist a few days ago echoing through his mind.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to do this. I must be crazy.”

With a sigh, he hit ‘send’, officially sending a text to Pearl and Connie saying that he had something important to do and he wouldn’t be available for a bit, stating that he would let them know when he was done and asked that they not bother him and tell anyone who asked that he was busy.

He put his phone into ‘do not disturb’ mode and walked outside, taking off towards the forest and the Gem he was seeking out.

* * *

“Jasper! Are you here? I kinda need your help with something!”

Almost immediately, Jasper stumbled out of her cave and, once she straightened up, gave Steven the Diamond Salute.

“Yes, My Diamond! What do you need from me?”

Steven sighed.

“I’ve already told you to just call me Steven, please. And you don’t have to salute me.” “Sorry, My Dia-uh, Steven.”

She hesitantly lowered her arms and waited. The teen took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“Okay, so, the last time I talked to my therapist, we figured out that I’m still really struggling with guilt over some of the things I’ve done. I told her I’ve never really been punished for anything, ever, and she said that being punished might help. That’s where you come in.”

Jasper’s eyes went wide and she stepped back in horror.

“I will _NOT_ shatter you! How could you even _think_ about asking me to do that?!” she yelled.

Steven held his hands up.

“No! That’s not what I was talking about! I was going to ask you to help me with a _human_ punishment! It’s, uh, it’s actually really embarrassing...”

He blushed and avoided eye contact when she calmed down and moved back towards him.

“Will it end your life or injure you?” “No. It might make me cry, but if it’s done right, then there’s not even a bruise to show that anything happened.”

Jasper sat on the rock she had taken to using as a seat by her fire pit, motioning for Steven to sit on the tree stump across from her she had placed specifically for him when he came to visit her.

“Well, what is it, then?”

Once he sat down, he took another deep breath and still refused to make eye contact.

“It...It’s called a spanking. The easiest way to do it is for me to, um, oh jeez, this is awkward to explain. Look, uh, it might be easier for me to just show you a video or two, but the only ones I could find that show it properly are _adult_ videos. Everything else was just meant to be funny.”

She raised her eyebrow.

“Is an adult video different from those I saw at Little Homeschool?” “Very. They’re meant for adults to watch to put them in the mood to do various sexual activities. You attended the Human Anatomy and Sex Ex introduction class last month, so you know what I mean by that.”

Both of them were blushing at that thought, and the gem broke the awkward silence by clearing her throat.

“As long as you’re not expecting me to do _that_ with you afterward, I’ll watch the video if you think it’s the best way to inform me of what exactly you’re wanting me to do.”

“Oh, gosh, no! Not that you’re not attractive, but I don’t like you that way and I have a girlfriend who I’m not going to cheat on. And I’m just not ready to do that with anyone yet.”

Steven pulled up one of the videos on his phone and handed it to Jasper, standing there a bit awkwardly as she hit play and watched.

Once it had ended, she looked at him with a raised brow.

“So, that’s what a spanking is? Huh. I’ve heard older humans threatening the small ones with them before, but never saw any of the threats carried out.”

Steven laughed nervously.

“Yup, that’s it! I basically just lay over your lap and you smack my butt with your hand until I’ve been punished enough.” “Why didn’t you ask one of your Crystal Gems to do this?”

He looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Because I know none of them would do it. Garnet might try, but she wouldn’t be able to give me what I need from it. But you, well, you swore yourself to me, and I don’t want anyone to know I’m trying this, so I know I can trust you to keep it a secret if that’s what I want. And to be able to give me what I need from it.”

She nodded.

“Of course, I heed all orders from My Diamond, no matter which one that is. I was made for Pink Diamond, and as you have her gem, I follow your orders now. If you don’t want me to ever say anything about this, just say the word.”

“...You mean an official order, don’t you?” “Of course.”

Steven sighed and put his phone away.

“Oh boy, okay, let’s see if I can remember what mom did to Pearl when she did this...”

He put Jasper’s hands over her mouth, placed one of his over them, and looked her dead in the eyes.

“My order to you as a Diamond is to _never_ speak about this to anyone but me, only if we’re alone, ever, unless you witness me tell them about it or I say that it’s okay to talk about it to others, and if anyone asks about why I was here with you, you are only to say that I was here for a visit and it’s not your place to discuss it and it’s up to me to give them any details.”

Jasper nodded, and he took his hand back, allowing her to put both of hers down.

“Okay, now that that’s taken care of, let’s get this over with. We should probably go inside your cave so I can put up a barrier just in case someone walks by. I don’t want anyone to catch us...”

Jasper rushed inside and made sure her lanterns were on before rushing back out to him.

“Now, it does have to hurt, Jasper. I know you’ve gotten good at judging your strength, so try to make sure you’re using enough to cause some pain but not so much as to leave bruises or actually hurt me.”

She gave him the Diamond Salute and bowed briefly.

“Yes, Steven!”

Eager to please him, Jasper decided to copy the video to make sure she did everything right, so she suddenly grabbed his upper arm in a firm grip and adopted a stern expression, then started dragging him into the cave.

“J-Jasper?”

“You’re in a lot of trouble, mister! I think you need to learn a lesson!”

Once inside and to the rock she used as a seat, Jasper sat down and easily tugged Steven over her lap. He cried out in surprise and yelped when her hand came down hard without any warning. His cheeks turned pink and he squirmed a bit, trying to at least get somewhat comfortable, though a hand was placed between his shoulder blades and pressed down to try to make him be still.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re going to stay right here and take it! You brought this on yourself!”

Steven groaned and hung his head, cheeks now red from how hard he was blushing. He realized that the gem was quoting the video and wanted to just go crawl in a hole out of embarrassment. At least he had managed to adjust himself into a somewhat comfortable position.

It didn’t take long for the teen to start squirming a bit and making slight noises of discomfort. Jasper had somehow managed to get the amount of force perfect with the first swat, and he was really starting to feel it.

He _had_ to tough this out. He had to. He needed to get rid of the guilt and gem up and take what he literally asked for that Jasper was providing.

Easier said than done.

“Ooww...Nngh, Jasper, I-I think-HEY!”

His blush returned full force as Jasper tugged his jeans down.

“You need to learn, and do it the hard way!”

He groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands.

“The _one_ day I don’t wear underwear...”

Steven let out a short squeal of surprise when her hand came down again, not having realized how much the pain had been dulled by his jeans. He attempted to reach back to pull them back up, but Jasper quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him, moving it back in front of him and grabbing the other one in the same hand to hold them out of the way without missing a beat. He was starting to regret this.

It only took about thirty seconds for him to start squirming and whimpering.

“AH! Ja-Jasper, please, I don’t-don’t think- OW!”

Jasper had landed a swat right on his undercurve where his skin was currently stretched the tightest.

Steven kicked his legs a bit and let out a quiet whine. He felt his eyes start to water and did his best to stifle the tears, biting down on the sleeve of his jacket in an attempt to focus on something, _anything_ else.

Then, Jasper accidentally struck his upper thigh.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks as the teen broke down into sobs.

“ _AAHHOOWW_! I-I’m-I’m sorry, Jasper! Ple-Please stop! I-I can’t take an-anymore! Plea-ease! I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry! _Please_!”

She gave him one last good swat before stopping and getting him on his feet, leading him to stand facing a wall.

“Now you just stay here and think about what you did!”

Steven wiped his eyes with his sleeve and held onto his jeans with his free hand, sobbing uncontrollably despite trying to stop it, though he knew he couldn’t until he calmed down.

Jasper watched him closely. She felt an odd pang in her chest at the sight of him, hearing the sounds he was making because of her, and she took a step towards him after a few moments.

“Uh, I don’t know if it applies in this situation, but I was told that when a human is crying, it’s common for other humans to offer them hugs in an attempt to comfort them. I’m not the touchy-feely type, but if you want a hug, I can deal with it for you. J-Just don’t tell anyone!”

Steven very carefully got his jeans back into their proper place and went over to her, hugging her a bit tightly and burying his face in her chest. She awkwardly hugged back and pet his hair until he was reduced to sniffles and pulled away.

“Th-Thank you, Jasper. And, yeah, it’s totally normal and encouraged to offer comfort after a spanking.”

She relaxed and gave him the Diamond Salute.

“Of course, anything for you, Steven.”

He smiled a bit weakly and dried his eyes with his sleeves.

“Minus the fact I probably won’t be able to sit down for a few hours, I-I do feel better. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you hugged me and let me cry on you, if I did then I’d have to tell them why.”

They shared a chuckle and visibly relaxed.

“I really hope I _never_ need that again, now I know why kids dread it and start behaving the second their parents threaten them with one. _Not_ something I want to experience a second time.”

“Well, if you do, just say the word. I didn’t particularly enjoy it either, if I’m being honest, but I’d do anything for you.”

“I know. Thanks.”

* * *

The two had a short chat before Steven headed home to soak in a hot bath before worrying about dinner. When he got home, Sapphire was just stepping out of the bathroom.

“Welcome home, Steven! Your bath is ready, and I put some of that lavender mint epsom salt in it for you.”

He jumped slightly.

“Oh! Hey, Sapphire! Thanks! Uh, where’s Ruby?” “Scout camping trip. They’ll be back tomorrow night if it starts raining too hard, or by lunchtime the day after if it doesn’t. And you’re welcome.”

Steven smiled and accepted the offered hug when he got to her.

“I’m glad Jasper was able to help, but you’d better get to that bath if you don’t want anyone to notice you sitting strangely at dinner.”

The teen yelped and turned bright red in embarrassment, squeaking out a ‘thank you’ before bolting into the bathroom and cursing future vision under his breath, leaving the blue gem to giggle as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tiny edit as of 03/17/2021:**
> 
> Added a bit to one paragraph because it was lacking in my opinion and I wanted to make sure it matched the art I’ve worked my ass off to make for this, and I forgot to mention that Steven didn’t end up putting up a barrier. He was a little distracted, if you didn’t notice XD


End file.
